Derailed
Derailed is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Trevor Philips to himself and Michael De Santa. Description Michael is in Trevor's trailer when Ron Jakowski arrives. The two exchange quips. Soon, Trevor also arrives. Merryweather Security is transporting precious cargo via train. Trevor wants Michael's help to steal the payload. The player, as Trevor, takes a Sanchez to the tracks east of Sandy Shores. Trevor uses the cliffs alongside the tracks to jump aboard the train. He then rides the bike across the train cars, eventually reaching the locomotive, says "howdy" to the conductor, then proceeds to knock him out by hitting his head against the train dashboard. Trevor bypasses the Merryweather unit waiting at the Paleto Bay station where the train was intended to stop. The player is shifted to Michael who is in a scuba suit and is piloting a Dinghy up Cassidy Creek. When Michael reaches a spot near the creek's train bridge, he looks up to see Trevor drive the Merryweather train head on into another locomotive, causing a tremendous crash. Trevor jumps free and splashes into the creek which is now filled with cargo containers. Michael blows the doors of off the target container in order to get the payload located inside. Once the doors have been destroyed, the player is shifted back to Trevor who must fend off oncoming Merryweather boats, helicopters, and snipers. When Michael has the payload, Trevor jumps into the Dinghy and the two rush down the creak towards the ocean; all the while, the player as Trevor must continue to fend off waves of Merryweather troops. The two eventually reach open water and beach the craft near two separate escape vehicles. They open the briefcase Michael obtained from the shipping container. The briefcase contains an ancient artifact. Michael wants to give the artifact to Martin Madrazo as a way to apologize for Trevor's kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo, Martin's wife. Trevor refuses. Michael offers to help Trevor take down the Union Depository if Trevor agrees. Trevor is skeptical, but Michael insists that with Franklin's help, they can do it. Trevor agrees. Michael takes the artifact and leaves, ending the mission. Mission Objectives *Jump on the Train. - (Trevor) *Drive to the front of the train. - (Trevor) *Go to the train bridge. - (Michael) *Plant and detonate a Sticky Bomb on the container. - (Michael) *Protect Michael from the Merry Weather soldiers. - (Trevor) *Go back to the Dinghy. - (Trevor) *Go to the ocean. - (Michael) *Protect the boat from the Merry Weather soldiers. - (Trevor) *Go to the beach. - (Michael) *Go to the escape vehicles. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 11:30 *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Sanchez *Better than CJ - Land on the train using the 1st jump. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "The future of Merryweather's high-value courier service, which was pitched to clients as guaranteed safe transportation of sensitive or precious cargo, lies in jeopardy today after one of their trains was derailed and robbed in Blaine County's Raton Canyon. The identity of the hijackers is still unknown. It is the latest in a series of teething problems for Merryweather's domestic operations but Don Percival assured us in a phone call that outsourcing security will still prove better for everyone in the long run." Lifeinvader Posts (Michael Lifeinvader) *Tracey De Santa - "Jackie from across the street says the house has been empty for days - what's going on? Where are you?" (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Do you think your Mexican maid can clean my trailer too?" Bleeter Posts *@creammonster42 - "Driving home down the Senora Freeway and I see a guy riding a motorbike on top of a fucking train! No shit!" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merry Weather would like to assure its customers of its continued excellence. The crash on the Raton Canyon railway bridge has temporarily disrupted our high value courier service, but we will be up and running again soon." Trivia *Scenes of this mission appeared in the Second GTA V Trailer and in the Official GTA V Trailer. *The optional task "Better than CJ" is a reference to Wrong Side of the Tracks in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which has CJ riding a dirtbike and chasing after a train, very similar to what Trevor does. It is also a reference to the popular line said by Big Smoke "All you had to do, was follow the damn train CJ!" after failing the notoriously difficult mission. *After the mission has concluded Trevor is left with his getaway car and the Dinghy on the beach. This is a good opportunity to use the Dinghy to dive for the weapons in the Alamo Sea from the Minor Turbulence mission. *This is the only time you can drive a Train. *If another train is coming the opposite direction while Trevor's driving the train, the two trains will pass through each other. *After this mission, the parachute jump number 8 will become unavailable, because the train wreck will be blocking the rails. The player need to complete the mission Hang Ten to unlock the parachute jump again. *Jimmy will send a text message to Michael after this mission, saying that he delivered Michael's car back to the mansion. Videos es:Descarrilado de:Entgleist ru:Derailed Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V